I Love Her Because Wild Race
by brigittaaprilia
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo adalah seorang pembalap jalanan. Pada suatu hari, dia menabrak seorang gadis yang bernama Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo pun mulai menyukai Rukia dari cara tersenyumnya. Mampukah Ichigo menaklukkan hati Rukia? Dan siapakah sebenarnya Rukia?


**I Love Her Because Wild Race**

Desclaimer : Tite Kubo-sama

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Pairing : Ichigo.K & Rukia.K (IchiRuki)

* * *

**Chapter 1 : First Meeting.**

Ichigo's POV, di jalan raya

"Eh, Ichigo, lu kalo nyetir liat-liat dong! Mentang-mentang ini balapan liar, lu jadi nabrakin orang gak bersalah nihh !" bentak grimm, sahabatku.

"Eiyy, jangan nyalahin gua dongg.. Mana gua liat tu orang !" bentakku kemudian melihat orang yang kutabrak, "ni cewek cakep juga ternyata.."

"Ichigo, jangan gitu.. Ayo kita bawa cewek ini ke rumah sakit !" katanya sambil mengangkat cewek itu ke mobilku.

"Baiklah." jawabku dengan malas kemudian masuk mobil.

* * *

Namaku Ichigo, nama lengkapku Ichigo Kurosaki. Kelas 2 SMA. Seorang pelajar yang teladan dan pintar (author : mungkin). Statusku JOMBLO.

Aku punya seorang sahabat wanita. Namanya Orihime Inoue. Sepertinya dia menyukaiku (author : bukan sepertinya tapi pasti). Walaupun dia cantik dan ber**** (sensormatic) besar, tapi aku tetap tidak menyukainya.

Aku juga punya dua orang sahabat pria. Namanya Grimmjow Jaegerjacques dan Ulquiorra Ciffer. Sekarang Ulquiorra sedang berada di Amerika Serikat untuk mengurus bisnis ayahnya. Aku takkan menceritakan kepribadiannya sekarang. Gapapakan ? Sedangkan Grimmjow, yang lebih akrab kupanggil Grimm ini, sikapnya aneh. Kadang kejam, kadang baik, kadang genit, dan banyak lagi deh.

Oiya, aku juga merupakan seorang pembalap jalanan sejati. Teman teman balapan jalananku menjulukiku "Black Head". Black Head hanya diberikan kepada pembalap jalanan tertentu loh. Jangan berfikir menjadi pembalap jalanan itu mudah, malah sebaliknya. Menjadi pembalap jalanan sangat beresiko. Misalnya : Kematian karena ditabrak atau menabrak kendaraan lain, ditangkap polisi, jatuh ke jurang, dan lain-lain.

"Mr. Kurosaki.." tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang cukup mengagetkan yang bisa membuyarkan lamunanku.

"I..iya. Saya di sini." sahutku sambil mengacungkan tanganku.

"Anda boleh masuk. Pasien hanya patah tulang di tangan kanannya."

'Patah tulang?'-kataku dalam hati-

"silahkan." Kata dokter itu.

"Sebentar ya grimm. Lu tunggu di luar aja." Sahutku.

"Baiklah." Sahutnya juga.

* * *

Di dalam Ruangan..

Akupun memasuki ruangan itu. Setelah masuk, aku langsung duduk dan lalu meminta maaf dengan gadis itu. Walaupun malas, tapi aku agak merasa kasihan padanya. Aku merasa sangat bersalah. Aku mengakui padanya kalau aku menyesal. Tadinya kukira dia akan marah, tapi dia malah tersenyum. Di..dia sungguh manis. Whua, dia bagai malaikat yang turun dari langit kalau sedang tersenyum. Dia malah berterima kasih padaku. Katanya, kalau aku tak menabraknya, dia pasti akan pergi ke tempat itu. Tempat itu? Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya.. Tapi aku tidak akan menanyakannya, aku hanya takut dia akan marah padaku. Lalu kugenggam tangannya yang tidak patah. Mulus, sangat mulus(author : tangan gadis itu lohh..). Aku bingung, dia sama sekali tidak takut padaku. Aneh. Padahal aku bukan orang yang ia kenal. Kenapa dia tidak takut? Aku bisa melakukan apa saja kalau kumau. Lalu kutanyakan hal itu padanya. Tapi dia malah berkata kalau aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Katanya dia dapat membaca pikiran orang yang menyentuhnya. Karena mengetahui itu, aku langsung reflek melepaskan tanganku dari tangannya. Tahu begitu dari awal aku tidak menggenggam tangannya. Dia tersenyum lagi. Katanya aku manis kalau sedang kaget. Hatiku langsung berbunga bunga. Lalu dia menanyakan namaku.

"Na..namaku Ichigo Kurosaki." Jawabku terbata bata.

"Aku Rukia Kuchiki. Salam kenal ya." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Whua, senyuman itu lagi…

"Rukia, aku-"

"mr. Kurosaki.." kata orang itu. Aku dan Rukia langsung reflek melihat kea rah datangnya suara itu. Ternyata dia dokter. Dia menyuruhku keluar karena waktu jenguk sudah habis. Aku hanya bisa mengikuti perintah dokter. Sebelum keluar, akun melihat wajah Rukia lagi. Wajahnya tidak seceria tadi. Tapi dia tetap saja cantik. Dia tersenyum lagi padaku, dan aku mendengar dia mengatakan 'I will miss you, Ichigo.' Aku yang mendengarnya langsung senang. Sambil berjalan aku mengatakan 'I will miss you too, Rukia..' secara pelan-pelan. Kuharap dia tidak mendengarnya. Kalau dia mendengar sih, tidak apa apa. Apakah aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Rukia ?

* * *

"Sudah selesai menjengguknya, Ichigo?" Tanya Grimm.

"Sudah. Dia tidak marah padaku." Jawabku.

"Lah? Kenapa lu murung? Berbahagialah. Ulqui akan datang besok."

"Besok? Berarti kita bisa bersenang-senang bertigaan lagi dong. Whhua, kayaknya seru.."

"Iya.. Gua kangen banget sama Ulqui."

"Ya udah, kita pulang aja yuk." Sahutku. 'Rukia.' Kataku dalam hati.

* * *

Di dalam kamar RS yang ditempati Rukia.. Dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya.

"Baik. Nee-sama, sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan selalu bersamanya."

"_Baiklah kalau itu maumu." _

"Nee-sama.. Arigatou."

"_Tidak perlu sungkan sungkan." TET TET TET TET- _suara hp kalo di putusin.

"Ichigo, mari kita mulai permainannya." Kata Rukia.

TBC (TUBERCOLOSISkahh ?)

* * *

Aku tak pernah berlari meninggalkanmu !  
Melangkah menjauhi pun tak pernah terlintas..  
Aku masih disini…. Aku masih ada…  
Namun sebait pun kini tak sempat lagi kubuat..

Setiap hari kuhanya bisa berkata pada hati..  
Besok mungkin dapat kuluangkan waktu lagi..  
Tuk menulis tentang hati…  
Dalam sebentuk puisi..

Nyatanya aku tak pernah sempat..  
Ragaku s'lalu saja terlebih dahulu penat..  
Sehingga asa dan rasa tak pernah sempat..  
Dapatkan waktu yang tepat untuk puisi-puisi baru kubuat..

Hingga sekali lagi di pagi ini..  
Kerinduan pada puisi kembali menjadi..  
Curahan hatiku dalam sebentuk puisi..

* * *

-Plus Chap 1-

Gtha : Chapter 1 akhirnya selesaiiii… Horeee.. Setelah sekian lama hiatus, akhirnya nge-publish cerita jugaa… Yeyyyyy… Tapi maaf, cuman segini..

Ichi : Cuman segini ? Dikit amatt.. Buat lagi donggggg…

Gtha : Haha.. Iyaiya.. Kapan kapan gtha buat lagi cerita lanjutannya.

Ichi : ?

Grimm: Peran gua sedikit amat ya?

Gtha : Sorii. Grimm belum bisa terlalu banyak muncul.

Grimm: Dasa author gak berpe.. peri..

Ichi : Berperikemanusiaan kalii..

Grimm: Iya. Pinterrr… *ngacung ngacung jempol*

Gtha : Kira kira Rukia ngomong sama siapa hayoo? Klo udah tau, klik Review, terus jawab, okee.. ! Gomen nasai, Wild Race nya belum muncul.. Gtha usahakan chap selanjutnya Wild Race-nya bakal muncul. Amiennn…

* * *

**~REVIEW PLEASE~**


End file.
